Alpha Trion is Sassy!
Log Title: Alpha Trion is Sassy! Characters: Dust Devil, The Fallen, Alpha Trion, Incognito, Soundwave Location: Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron Date: November 12, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: The Fallen has words with Alpha Trion. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP As logged by The Fallen - Monday, November 12, 2018, 7:30 PM Vector Sigma Chamber - Cybertron :The Vector Sigma Chamber is a large, circular area, bathed in an intense radiance emanating from the center of the room. Vector Sigma itself glows like a yellow star, almost too intensely to look at without heavily-shielded optics. The walls of the chamber are blue steel, seeming untarnished, unlike the tunnels surrounding the chamber. Some say Vector Sigma contains the essence of Primus, and all but the most jaded of Transformers would feel awed to be its presence. Dust Devil has decided he needs to get things taken care of. And allowing Soundwave to come works for a couple reasons. "Just so ya know...the way I'm bringing you down here won't be viable again fer a bit. Stuff....shift down here. It's very rarely the same twice and There's patterns and such ta comin down here. I have business here. And also there are defences down here that let me through...usually, but can be very aggressive. So if I ask ya ta transform and let me grab ya, it's cause it might be the only safe way ta get through. I wanted ta introduce ya ta him causa harmonex but now...well THIS. And if he gives us any important information, yer recordin skills might be valuable. Though...yeah sometimes the energy down here screws with yer systems. So if ya find ya can't do stuff...just go with it. Some of it might be passive, some of it not so passive." he continues to walks, climb and jump his way through the various obstacles. Having Soundwave makes him feel a little better as he makes his way to Vector Sigma. As the odd couple approach the Vector Sigma chamber, the Centurions step aside to allow Dusty to pass, their expressionless domed heads hard to read. When they get closer, first Soundwave and then Dust Devil can hear voices. Both are familiar - one ancient and comforting, the other harsh and threatening. Alpha Trion is heard by Soundwave saying, "Even if your love and motivations are pure, Megatronus, your actions - what you intend - will drive a wedge forever between you. Turn away from this path - I beg you. You are dealing with power even you cannot control." The Fallen replies to Alpha Trion, "You are one to talk, hypocrite. How many times have you been resurrected? Have many times have your brought back your beloved Optimus? Now that I have need, it is beyond the pale? No, Trion. If you won't help me, I will find other ways. I will crack open Vector Sigma and take what I need if necessary." Soundwave nods "Cybertron's underground has been known to change." he says in his normal emotionless tone. He is recording everything though, just in case. If they are edited, he wont know until he analyzes them later. Ravage just keeps taping and taping, foremost in his tapedeck. "Confirmed." he transforms and falls towards Dust Devil's hand. He keeps recording those voices, as silent as any tape deck. Him who? Hes going to find out soon enough. He doesnt say a word as they head down towards a place he hasn't been since...well. Since the Stunticons were created. He recognises the voice of course. Hrm. Hes here. Interesting indeed! This Fallen will do anything to bring back his love. He sends a signal to dust devil, informing him of what he hears. Those strong audials. Soundwave sends a radio transmission. The Fallen talks with the Ghost of Alpha Trion while Dust Devil and Soundwave listen nearby like kids on an adventure show. The Ghost of Alpha Trion says, "Threats will accomplish you little, Megatronus. I know what you've planned. You'll get no help from Vector Sigma, or me. Not that there is as much of a different now as there once was. Your path leads only to defeat and recriminations. You threaten all life on Cybertron - threaten the existence of the universe - for what is truly a selfish aim. You wish not to bring Solus back for her own sake. You only care about getting back what you perceive as yours." Dust Devil tenses when he hears that the fallen had invaded the inner sanctum of his mentor, his friend. He nods and clutches the tape cassette player. Now the small bot begins to slink closer to where he can perhaps hear as well as see what exactly is going on. He might not be formally trained, but he does have his own set of skills. Even his particular color of paint has been chosen to help. Though in bright light it's normally a nice bright ice blue, it becomes more of a gray in the darkness, making it harder to pick him out. He's about to say something out loud to the tape, but he remembers something of the mech he's holding and just thinks as clearly as he can. << I hope you are getting this. Trying to be quiet. Please hit me if I try to do something stupid. >> Soundwave continues listening and recording. "I am" a strangely modulated voice comes from the tapedeck. "You are doing performing to standards. Is the key still with Vector Sigma?" yep. He remembers that. The Fallen's voice rises dangerously, and even outside the chamber those listening can see the flickering light of Megatronus's angry flames. "Do not think that because you are dead you can no longer be hurt," Megatronus replies, clearly not getting the 'threats won't get you what you want,' message. "As I have lost whom I cared about the most, so also do you have much to lose amongst your beloved Autobots." Dust Devil continues to use his ability to hide and makes sure his optics are suffiently dimmed to keep him from being noticed. He keeps his mouth shut since his voice is distinctive and found to be especially annoying by those who have gone after Dust Devil. He tries to keep focusing on Soundwave. << Gone I think. Hence loss of Alpha Trion >> Soundwave is honeslty surprised both havent been rebuilt. Transformers come and go all the time. I mean Prime dies allt he time right? He radios his response back, keeping quiet. Soundwave sends a radio transmission. "I believe you've faced my beloved Autobots and lost," the sassy Ghost of Alpha Trion replies. "The Autobots work together, and their cooperation will always defeat you, no matter your power. Give up your quest, Megatronus. Find a different path. Use your strength to create, rather than destroy. Solus is lost. Her absence has left a hole in all of us. You have allowed that hole to fill with hate, and it has caused you nothing but unending grief." In the time spent with Alpha Trion within the Chamber of Vector Sigma, Incognito had made a special point of making certain he could be reached in case of emergency. This particular alert, however, gives him pause -- not because he's afraid, but because it introduces an element of risk he had not originally intended to take in his current agenda. And yet, here he is, moving with purpose towards the entrance to the Chamber of Vector Sigma. If he's aware of the presence of others, he doesn't show it. "If memory serves, even the Decepticons won against him. Betrayal breeds betrayal, something like that." Incognito stands at the entrance to the chamber now, glancing between the holo-avatar of his mentor and the taller, if infinitely more fugly-looking visage of The Fallen. "I found it particularly amusing how an Autobot managed to convince your generals to turn on him." He shrugs after a moment. "Just goes to show, I suppose." His attention shifts back towards Alpha Trion. "Our mutual friend has a message for tall, dark and flaming here. He had this crazy idea of broadcasting for everyone to see, but now I wonder if perhaps this might be a better time to illuminate our uninvited guest. Should I show him the message?" The Fallen sighs. "Very well. If you will not help me, I have one ---" The Fallen turns as Incognito makes his sudden dramatic appearance. "Who - you dare?" Megatronus flexes one dangerous claw. "I should tear you asunder!" Something stays his hand, however, and curiosity burns in his optics. The Ghost of Alpha Trion just looks amused. "Well, my friend. I will leave that up to you." Dust Devil is staying still. All those human stories he perused when he was bored. They clearly had something when one hid when things bigger and scarier went through. And then there's...this other guy. Who the hell is that?" He glances at him and then at Alpha. This is very interesting but sometimes interesting only occurs right before things become deadly. Soundwave is just a tape deck. Tape decks dont talk thats crazy. They dont even have siri. Incognito hmms softly. "Truth stings, even now." He produces a data disc, moving over to a console -- one conveniently located where Dust Devil and Soundwave can witness the proceedings as well -- and inserts the disc, waiting a moment for it to spin up. The screen flickers to life, then goes black as night. Nothing on the screen to see... and then comes a voice that everyone other than The Fallen would recognize: Nemesis. "This message is for the being who calls himself 'The Fallen', or whatever he wants to call himself." Faint illumination begins to appear on the screen, revealing Nemesis's rather Optimus Prime-esque silhouette. "I am, to put it plainly, unamused at your actions since that pathetic little ragtag group that dares to call themselves the "Cult of Unicron" managed to pull your sorry chassis from the void. Clearly, both you and the cult need to catch up on recent events – like the fact that Unicron is dead, for starters. Also, there’s this really neat innovation you all might want to look into – it's called "fire". Or, I guess you could play the role of "soon-to-be disappointing attempt at a god" and let them gaze upon you, but I’ve seen far more impressive pyrotechnics displays. Like the one I made when I turned Unicron's remaining physical shell into so much subatomic matter." The lights grow in intensity, and the Optimus Prime-like figure reveals itself in full: black with teal and silver detailing. Definitely Nemesis; Dust Devil and Soundwave would also notice that, strangely, he has no Decepticon sigils emblazoned upon his form the way he used to. "I hope you enjoyed your time slumming with the remnants of Spec-Tor's little crowd. But I suppose you need those little victories now, to stiffen the backs of your little cultists when they run into the collective might of the Cybertronians. Autobot, Decepticon, Neutral... it doesn't really matter. It will be amusing to be in a position to say "I told you so" when all of Cybertron rises up to put you into the ground." Nemesis leans forward. "From what I know of your past, your madness has filled your world – and beyond – with imagined enemies. So rejoice, fallen one, and put aside your insanity, for now you have a /real/ foe, one far more deadly than any of the phantoms of your lunacy. I have every intention of wiping out not only the memory of your existence utterly, but to also annihilate that stinking little cult hiding in the shadows." Nemesis leans back. "So come, deluded one. Find me if you dare, and approach me at your own peril. In the meantime, keep a watchful optic over your shoulder, for as surely as the sun rises tomorrow, one day I will be there, ready to deliver the punishment you so richly deserve." The screen suddenly go static, and Incognito removes the data disc. "Melodramatic, wasn't he? I did tell him he needed to tone it back a little, but he felt he had to make certain he got his point across." Oh, Unicron's spark. Prime's here too. Isnt this just a little Autobot party. Wait thats not Prime. Soundwave continues to listen and record. A neutral Nemesis. So this is what the crazy mole people get up to underground. How is he going to report all of this. So much learned in one night. Its a good spy night. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. Soundwave sends a radio transmission. The Ghost of Alpha Trion looks faintly amused; Megatronus less so. "Allow me to send a message back," The Fallen replies. "I am not to be toyed with or threatened lightly." With two long strides, Megatronus closes the distance towards Incognito, slashing at him with one claw on the way out the door. "I will find this Nemesis, and bring him the death he so obviously craves." In the doorway, he turns. "And you, Alpha Trion - know this: I will return." The Fallen glows brightly, and is gone. Dust Devil watches that monster just disappear. He starts to stand slowly from where he was crouched, not sure still about this...OTHER guy. He looks at Incognito and then at Alpha Trion. He's holding a casette player out on his opened hand in case it wants to unfold. That cassette player is very still. Hes not unfolding, not drawing attention to himself. If he coudl he'd move closer to dust devil rahter then awya. The Ghost of Alpha Trion turns to look at Dust Devil when he appears with Soundwave. Trion doesn't look at all surprised, almost as if he knew the listeners were there all along. "Well, hello, Dust Devil. Soundwave." He doesn't seem to hold a grudge. "Did you witness anything that might be of use to you?" he asks with amusement. Just like an old-school Decepticon, amirite? Try to kill the messenger. Even with only two strides' worth of warning, however, Incognito sidesteps the coming attack, but even so the claw comes whistling in closer than he'd like. And then The Fallen disappears, leaving Incognito and Alpha Trion (figuratively speaking) alone. Incognito is quiet for a moment, then shrugs. "I suppose this /might/ be a bad time to mention that Nemesis had a protocol set to broadcast that message throughout Cybertron and beyond," he finally says. "C'est la vie." He turns as Alpha Trion's ghost greets Dust Devil and Soundwave, and arches an optic ridge. "Great, an audience. Even better." Soundwave speaks from his tapedeck mode. "It has been an enlightening night... Alpha trion." speaking to ghosts. Something from his tapedeck emits in Rumble's voice. "Yeah sorry about us killin you. Maybe you'll get better." soundwave just gives a quiet sigh. Alpha Trion chuckles at both Incognito and Rumble. He shrugs expansively and spreads his arms -- what can you do? "It has been an interesting evening, for sure. I hate to be a rude host, but after tonight's events, it behooves me to commune with Vector Sigma. Can you kids be trusted to play nice?" Dust Devil comes out to look at Alpha, "When you get a moment sir, I have somethin that needs fixed too...if it needs it. Elita had a run in with the fallen and he tried to take the matrix and other stuff he could find." He sighs as he realizes that his mentor is going to leave them. But he is curious about Incognito. "So...ummm thanks fer distractin the hothead." Now he looks between the two mechs waiting to see if someone will explain things a bit more. Incognito nods. "Indeed. The time grows short. The sooner we get Bulwark and some others to take that little excursion we need below Valvolux, the better. And Nemesis... well, he's intent on his part." A small smile appears after a moment. "I think they'll behave themselves, though. And, as a neutral observer, I can be completely objective." Alpha Trion spreads his hands. "I'm afraid my ability to make repairs is somewhat limited right now, but I'm sure if you return it Ratchet's staff will be up to the task." With a wink and a nod, he fades away. Dust Devil frowns as Alpha trion is once again not going to answer him. And the young mech just signs looking a bit rejected. He dims his optics a moment before he looks over at Incognito. You know the mech that isn't going to disappear. "Fear not, Megatronus will get his comeuppance soon enough." Incognito's attention flickers over to Alpha Trion as his fades away, then back towards Dust Devil and Soundwave. "I imagine he and Vector Sigma have much to discuss, but I am quite capable of performing repairs and the like myself, if you're willing to accept my services." He pauses briefly. "You said Elita had a run-in with The Fallen? That sounds serious. And if he's trying to gather the Matrix--" He looks back up again. "He didn't get the Matrix from Optimus, did he?" Soundwave moves forward and transforms , crouching a bit next to Dust Devil so he doesnt have to hold him. "Valvolex sounds like his next target. It is only a matter of time before he settles his optics on Tarn or Harmonex." Dust Devil shakes his head and looks at Incognito. "It was one of Elita's specialty parts. She stopped HIM from getting the Matrix from Optimus but she got hit. Since Alpha knows the most about her, I wanted him to make sure it was workin okay before the medics finished installing things." He signs, "I dont' know if you heard he hit Maccadams...which I was -ALSO GOING TO TELL ALPHA TRION!-" he raises his voice some but not quite shouting. As if trying to make sure that Alpha hears that. But then he signs. "Not like he's gonna answer until he's done." Incognito frowns. "Yeah, I imagine it would be," he replies. "Several levels beneath Valvolux is a very special prison -- the one in which The Fallen had been placed before the Cult of Unicron used their eldritch arts to break him out. It cast him, and his jailor, outside of our physical reality into the interdimensional void. He destroys that prison, and we collectively lose our best chance to free the one mech who could help to stop him again." He pauses, looking at Dust Devil. "Maccadam's? Huh... I wouldn't have thought The Fallen was the type to kick back with a few shots of high-grade." He frowns again, shaking his head. "Prime and Elita, Maccadam's... and now here." When he looks up, there's a sense of determination. "Time is running out. The sooner we get Impulse, the better." He holds out his hand to Dust Devil. "I'll take a look. Least I can do. Promise, I won't do anything underhanded. We're going to need everyone we can get to keep The Fallen from getting what he wants." Soundwave crosses his arms over his chest and is quiet for a while. "And they say going to bars is a waste of time." Dust Devil looks nervous at handing over the part. "Have you ever worked on or seen Elita's schematics? There's a bit more time involved than just my forcefield and all." He watches for Incognito's reaction. The guy was after some....spectacles? from Maccadam. He called him Alchemist. So much of this sounds like the stories Alpha Trion would tell me." Soundwave narrows his optics. what does elita one's schematics have to do with Dust Devil.. oh. Oh! "Alchemist..." Incognito sighs, looking back at the Chamber. "Sometimes, old friend, you keep secrets for the sake of secrets." He turns back around again. "I have access to Alpha Trion's work. I can confirm whatever you need to know... and if it isn't right, I can make whatever changes are necessary to make it work." He gestures for Dust Devil and Soundwave to come closer as he turns to bring up a smaller data display. Holding up his hand, it transforms into an I/O data jack, which he plugs into the display and lets the data scroll through until he finds what he needs, then unplugs the data jack and transforms it back into his hand, closing the display. "I suppose, then, the first question I should ask either of you--" Incognito looks between the Autobot and Decepticon "--is this: how much do you know about ancient Cybertronian history? And I'm talking pre-Quintesson arrival here." Dust Devil looks at Incognito. "I would not have brought up what I learned at Maccadams but Soundwave was there. Soundwave here might be convinced to leave certain things out of his reports. I'd hate fer the old mech ta lose his place because everyone found what he was hidin. Some people hide fer a reason." He looks toward the disco ball, frowning as he remembers staying out of sight. The other question brings him back to looking at Incognito. "I remember some of the stories Alpha Trion told me when he was keepin me from askin more questions while he was workin." He brings an odd looking part out but holds it protectively. "I was just tryin to make sure the part wasn't damaged by it's forcible extraction. Especially if you think we're gonna need everyone at their best." Soundwave pauses. "Not as much as anyone in this room, I'm afraid." he nods in agreement. He does keep secrets just for the sake of it. But sometimes they're useful too. "What can you tell us?" his voice is softer then normal as he tries to sound less intimidating. Which is hard to do when you're uncharismatic. He pauses. "I dont know anything about Maccadams, do you?" he asks Dust Devil. "All I know is the Fallen showed up and caused collateral damage."